


Going For Gold, Settling For Silver

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For Gold, Settling For Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Unbeta'd. Part of my silly porny-snippet-a-day challenge. This was Friday's - I was distracted. I'll be back later with another.

Ray likes blowjobs. He loves getting them, what guy doesn't? And Ben, with his single-mindedness and his attention to detail, gives world-class, spine-melting, brain-smashing blowjobs.

Sometimes Ben gets on his knees, still in uniform, knowing, _knowing_ what a picture he makes, clean-cut Mountie-next-door wide-mouthed around Ray's cock, taking him in, swallowing him down slow and easy. The contrast between regulation straight, bland-and-boring Constable Fraser and Ben, devil-tongued and hot, makes Ray's toes curl in his shoes, makes him shake and tremble and count backwards from fifty as his eyes roll up in his head and he comes and comes and comes.

Ray likes blowjobs, but who knew he would absol-fucking-lutely _love_ giving them? That he would love to reach into Ben's by-the-book starched boxers, pure and white, curl his hand around the hot length of Ben's cock, already hard and getting harder.

Ben's got control issues, so he bites his lip against the sounds that Ray's trying to coax out of him, tense and shivering with the effort of holding back, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting forward helplessly as Ray sucks. His hands flutter, touching Ray's head, combing through his hair, tracing the curve of his ear before settling down lightly on his shoulders.

What Ray _doesn't_ like is 69. Because Ben is one motherfucking competitive bastard and every time, it's like they're in the Sex Olympics and Canada is determined to win the gold.

Once they get horizontal, Ray has a second to contemplate Ben's dick before he feels the warm wet heat of Ben's mouth, and not long after that he feels Ben's slick finger pushing in, and the next thing he knows he's panting and shuddering and spent.

Next time, he'll do a better job of defending America's honor. Honest.

 

-fin-


End file.
